


Mixed Signals

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thought Gwen didn’t want to see him anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

**Title:** **Mixed Signals**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating:** **PG**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 622**  
 **Summary:** Arthur thought Gwen didn’t want to see him anymore  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from ella_rose88:** A/G: Misunderstanding

 **Mixed Signals**  
Gwen pulled her mobile out of her bag and looked at it for the tenth time that morning. She stared at it. The battery was charged. The signal was good but it wasn’t ringing.

She wasn’t worried that her phone was broken. It was just that Arthur hadn’t called her for days. It wasn’t like him to not call. They had been seeing each other for two months and he usually called at least once a day to make plans or just say hello.

She was convinced that something was wrong. As soon as she finished at her job she went to Arthur’s flat. She was going to get an explanation for his strange behavior.  
She knocked firmly on the door. Merlin opened it and smiled. “Hi Gwen. I didn’t know you were coming over tonight. We were about to go for pizza.”

“Where is Arthur?” She asked as she pushed past Merlin.

“He’s in his room.”

Gwen walked down the hall to Arthur’s room and opened the door without knocking. It was a risky thing to do but she didn’t care.

“Guinevere!” Arthur looked surprised to see her. He was sitting on the bed in his knickers and socks.

“You don’t look like you are about to go for pizza.” Gwen said. In fact he looked very sexy in his knickers but Gwen wasn’t there for that.

“Pizza? Who said that?” Arthur asked.

“Merlin did.” Gwen told him. She came into the room and shut the door behind her

“He and Gwaine are going not me. I was just about to jump in the shower.” Arthur looked at her. He could tell she was upset for some reason.

“Arthur, have I done something to make you not like me anymore?” Gwen got right to it.

“No. I thought you were going back to that tosser, Lance. You went with him to that show the other night.” Arthur said in his defense.

“We booked those tickets months ago when we were still together.” Gwen said. “I really wanted to see it and the tickets were paid for. Is that what’s wrong with you? You thought I was back with Lance.”

Arthur nodded. “Look Guinevere, I really like you and I thought you liked me then you go out with Lance to a show. I just thought you liked him better. He does all that charity work and stuff.”

Gwen sat on the bed. “He’s an arse.” Gwen looked at Arthur. “All he talks about is this cause or that cause. It’s annoying. I can’t even get a word in sometimes when he get going. That was why I broke it off in the first place.”

“So you still want to see me?” Arthur asked.

Gwen nodded and bit her lip. “I especially like seeing you when you are in your knickers.”

Arthur blushed and pulled a pillow into his lap. “You didn’t knock so I could put clothes on, you know.”

Gwen nodded. She took off her coat and threw it on the floor with her bag. She grabbed the pillow and pulled it out of his lap and onto the floor. “I think I want to see you without your knickers too. “

Arthur blushed harder. “Only if I get to see you in yours first.”

Gwen laughed and pulled off her top and jeans then sat back on the bed. “Better?”

“Much.” Arthur pulled her close and kissed her.

The door swung open and merlin stood there with an amused grin. “Um … I guess you do not want pizza, then?”

“Get out, Merlin.” Arthur pulled the pillow from behind him and threw it at Merlin.

It hit the door as Merlin closed it.

Then the knickers hit the floor.         



End file.
